new and improved Cammie :
by xXxGaLlAgHeRlOvErxXx
Summary: Cammie was always ugly and fat but her luck changed and she is now the complete opposite, maybe with a bit of luck she will get the guy she has always wanted. R&R please, first story and i hope you like it, ALL NORMAL.
1. Chapter 1

I was the loser of this school; no one liked me. This year I was different I got contacts instead of having the old glasses, I went to the gym a lot and got really fit and lost 20 kg now down to 40kg and my skin cleared up. I grew taller and since I turned 17 my mum gave me a Chevy Camaro 2011 yellow with black stripes and $10,000 to spend each month.

Let me introduce myself I am Cammie Morgan and I am 17 years of age and attending Roseville High School in year 12. I have absolutely no friends except for Bex, Liz and Macey we have known each other since birth. I have a twin brother named Grant and he helped me go to the gym and get fit. His friends were Jonas, Nick and Zach. They all hated me because I didn't look like my other friends but they didn't know I was the new and improved Cammie.

So I woke up all excited for a new day of school to show off my new self. So I went into the shower for 10 minutes and then when I got out I went to my wardrobe and got a black and blue striped singlet, a black cardigan, light pink skinny jeans and my jimmy choo 3 inch heals. I then went and grabbed 3 long gold necklaces with different things on them, gold love heart hoops, my big guess sunglasses and my big black channel hobo bag.

I looked in the mirror and knew I was Macey approved. I wasn't hungry for breakfast so I grabbed my keys, purse and walked to my car I got in and started to drive to school since Grant must have gotten a drive with Zach the most hottest guy in the whole school, I have had a crush on him for my whole time going to high school with him, but he never dated me and he always called me mean names, so I gave up on trying to get his attention.

I arrived at school and parked my car next to all the old beaten up cars that everyone had and got out of my car and strutted my way down to the front doors. It was like a movie in slow motion because everyone stopped and all the guys were drooling and the girls were glaring, so I decided to walk up to a guy that was semi hot and closed his mouth and said "your attracting flies" and he just melted to the floor.

I felt strong arms around me and I freaked out so flipped them over me and it was Josh I was so surprised, but I hated him for making one boy in 9th grade not go out with me that would have been my first boyfriend but so far I haven't even kissed a guy. So I started walking to my locker and was devastated when I saw Zach next to my locker. I tried to ignore him but he of course did the opposite, he shut his locker and leaned on it holding his hand out saying "you must be new I am Zach Goode" I looked at him in disbelief.

I swatted his hand away and said "are you kidding me you have known me for what 5 years and you don't remember me, wow I feel loved" his smirk disappeared and he said "whoa Cammie, what happened to you?" I replied while walking away "time changes and people move along"

I spotted Bex, Macey and Liz and walked over to them they ran up to me and hugged me heaps and Macey was the first one to speak "whoa Cams what happened to you, you look so beautiful, more beautiful than every girl in this school, and I love what your wearing I approve" while I smiled and told them what happened they all squealed and planned to go shopping after school.

The day went by in a flash and I went to grab my homework from my locker and when I opened it, there were about 50 notes in there. I started to read them when all they were guy's numbers and asking me out on dates, I rolled my eyes and stuffed them all in my bag, I walked to my car when I saw Zach leaning against his car checking out my car he obviously didn't know it was my car, so I walked up to it and opened it and he said "whoa Gallagher girl nice wheels"

It's a long story how we got those nicknames our parents are best friends since we started high school because he moved next to me, so we were watching a movie and it was about two spy schools Gallagher and Blackthorn so now me and him call each other Blackthorn boy and Gallagher girl.

I just got in my car and rolled down my window asking him "did you by chance put your number in my locker?" he looked down and blushed and said "umm yeah I did, Gallagher girl will you go out with me?" I looked shocked for a second and soon shook it off and said "uh yeah sure, meet me at the shops" rolled up my window and drove off speeding to the shops.

When I got there Zach soon arrived after me and walked over to me hugging me and then grabbed my hand and we walked into the shops meeting Macey, Bex and Liz at boost juice. They looked at our hands excited and started squealing, me and Zach looked at each other and rolled our eyes, so we all walked around the shops and bought about $3,000 worth of clothes at all different shops, by the time we were finished I spent $6,000. But then we went to the food court and bought something to eat surprisingly to see Grant, Jonas and Nick, oh I forgot to tell you that Grant and Bex are dating, Jonas and Liz are dating and Nick and Macey are dating.

So we all got in our cars and started to drive home when I arrived home, I put all my shopping bags in my room with Grant having to bring some home in Zach's car cause he got a ride with him again, so I was in my room singing random songs on my iPod when I heard I loud bang out side I walked out side and saw Zach on my balcony, he walked over to me and hugged me. I was only in shorts and a singlet and it was pretty cold outside so he took off his football jumper that said Zach Goode on it and his number and put it on me while kissing my forehead.

We walked into my room and sat down on my bed while talking for a little while, I started to get tired so I went into the covers with Zach following suite and pulling me close to him and that night I went to sleep peacefully.

Thanks for reading please review and tell me if I should keep going (:

Oh and one more thing I don't know how to upload a new chapter could someone please tell me in a review?

Thanks (:

Tejana xx


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a note lying on the pillow next to me I grabbed it and opened it reading what it said 'morning babe I hope you had a good sleep, see you at school xx' and then it hit me everything that happened last night with Zach on my balcony his jacket and him in my bed, and then I realized I was still wearing his jacket, it smelled like him so much it was so good(e).

I looked at my clock and it was 7:00 just enough time to have a quick shower and get dressed. I took a 10 minute shower and got out straightening my hair and wrapping a towel around me I walked to my closet and chose a nice white top that has crosses all along the back until 3 quarters down and then I chose some nice dark wash skinny jeans, silver high heels and Zach's jacket. To top it all off I grabbed my favorite shell necklace and put on some natural make up.

I grabbed my sunglasses, bag and keys and went to my car while grabbing a muesli bar on my way. I speed my way down to school and get there in time before the bell went, I walked into the school with everyone starring at Zach's jumper saying I never knew they were dating or how did she get so lucky he doesn't date anyone.

I just silently laughed to myself and walked to my locker, and there standing right next to it was Zachary Goode himself he walked up to me when I came into his site and hugged me, while whispering in my ear "I see your wearing my jacket it suites you Gallagher girl" while his hot breathe tickled my ear.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to my locker, I grabbed all my stuff I needed and we walked to homeroom. Since Zach and me have every class together. Me and Zach were having a good time passing each other notes and paring up in classes when need to, finally it was lunch and we sat down with the gang.

He asked me what I wanted for lunch and I replied with "can I please have a salad" and he gladly went and got our lunches. While I was sitting there Bex said "I can't believe you got so lucky and you're now dating the hottest guy in the whole school" which surprisingly Zach heard and said "thanks Bex". I laughed silently to myself and thanked Zach for my lunch and started eating.

Then Macey asked Zach "so why all of a sudden did you want to date Cammie when she turned the complete opposite?" with everyone looking at Zach for an answer he replied with "because I have loved her for ages, but I was too scared to ask her out fearing what other people would say about going out with her so I wanted to wait until the right moment and I guessed this year was the right year, so I finally got the courage to ask her out but it was a bonus when she changed," he looked at me and continued "Cammie I didn't mean to be mean to you it was just so people would think I hated you so they wouldn't tease me for liking you but this year I decided that I don't care what people think I am going out with you, Cammie I love you" and he cupped my face and kissed me long and hard with everyone starring at us.

It was full of passion and lusts, I now know I waited for the right guy to kiss me because it was worth kissing the sweetest guy ever. I looked at him in the eye after we broke off for air and said "Zach thank you, and I love you too" with a big smile on my face. While everyone in the cafeteria were clapping and awing at us.

After school Zach walked me to my car and told me "once you get home wait for me I am coming over" and kissed me then we both got in our cars and drove home. Once I got home I got out of my car and waited for Zach to come over and when he did he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We walked inside and went to my room.

When we got there I decided to grab my laptop and flick through my emails and messages, there was nothing important so I put it back and grabbed my camera, I hoped on Zach's lap with him holding my but cheeks which made me squeak and kissed him hard on the lips while taking a picture, I stopped kissing him and which made him pout and I looked at the photo I took it was actually really good with the sunset coming through the window and me sitting on Zach with him holding my but and me and him smiling against each others lips.

Zach and me agreed that it was a really good photo so we headed down to the camera shop to get it printed once we printed it we went around town looking at all the places and stopping off for ice cream.

I got Cookies and cream and he got triple chocolate, once we got it we sat down on a bench and me being the goofy girlfriend touched his nose with my ice cream while giggling, he looked at me and started laughing so I told him "wait let me get that for you I repositioned myself so I was now sitting on his lap and I licked the ice cream off of his nose, he decide that wasn't enough and he grabbed me and kissed me we started to make out until we both needed air, we finished our ice creams and we went to my house.

Because it was Friday and my mum and his mum approve of him sleeping at my house so we now made it an enragement that he sleeps over on Friday and I sleep at his on Saturday.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas to see that Zach already made himself comfortable with him having no shirt on and in my bed. I walked over to the bed and slipped into the sheets with Zach grabbing me and cuddly me to his chest I made myself comfortable and listened to his heart beat which made me fall asleep.


End file.
